


Safe Embrace

by KassWritesStarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassWritesStarker/pseuds/KassWritesStarker
Summary: “It’s because of Harry.”Hearing that name is enough to get Tony’s blood boiling. That fucker. Why Peter decided to fall for him of all people will always remain a mystery to Tony. Harry doesn’t deserve his baby brother. In fact, no one does.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 346





	Safe Embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itfeelssogoodmrstark/gifts).



> So, I'm back at my bullshit. Hope y'all like it. 
> 
> Special thanks to HogwartsToAlexandria for betaing the shit out of this and generally being the best. Love you tons.

It’s well past midnight when Tony hears the door to the apartment opening, signalling the arrival of his little brother. He rolls his eyes even though the notion gets lost in the darkness of his room. The TV that’s still on but has been mostly ignored so far doesn’t grant him much lighting. 

Not that it matters, Tony doesn’t need light. He prefers the dark even though the bright light of his phone hurts his eyes every time he pulls it out to send an occasional text to one of his friends. He’s about to do so once more when the sound of quiet swearing from the hallway outside his room interrupts him. 

Curious, Tony gets up from the couch and tiptoes over to the door, careful not to make a sound. He presses his ear against the surprisingly cold wood and listens. For a moment, there is nothing but silence but then the swearing starts again and this time, it’s accompanied by quiet sobbing.  
  
That’s enough for Tony to rip the door open and step into the hallway. He’s a second too late however and just manages to catch a glance of Peter’s foot and leg before his younger brother vanishes in his own room right next to Tony’s. 

Fuck. 

Tony balls his hands into fists, the urge to punch a wall or rather whoever made his precious baby brother cry like that quickly rising up inside of him. He already has a pretty good idea of who that asshole could be but Tony isn’t going to draw conclusions without knowing everything - and to know everything he needs to talk to Peter. 

It takes him 3 steps to end up in front of his brother's door and Tony hesitates a moment before lifting his hand to knock. Their parents are gone for the night which gives them enough privacy to talk. Or it would if Peter answered the door which so far hasn’t happened. Tony can't do anything but stand outside his brother’s door and feel useless as the quiet sobbing inside continues. 

“Pete?” Tony’s voice is soft, barely able to carry past the thick door separating them. He gets no answer and it only frustrates him more. He tries to push open the door, not that surprised when he finds it locked. “Can you open the door for me, Pete? I need to make sure that you’re alright.” 

There are footsteps echoing on the other side that give Tony hope when they come to a halt right behind the door. “Do I sound like I’m alright?” comes Peter’s dry reply but it lacks the usual snarkiness and it breaks Tony’s heart. If he finds out who did this to his little brother, they are going to have a problem. 

“Not really,” the older boy answers with a weak smile, once again trying the door handle and once again being denied entrance. “But that’s why I’m here. I always manage to cheer you up, baby. Don’t I?” It’s nothing but the truth. Tony is the best at making Peter smile, just as he’s the best at getting him angry. “Come on, Pete. Let me in.” 

Silence. Well, silence laced with the occasional sob. Tony sighs, about to repeat his plea once more when he hears the lock click. His heartbeat picks up as he reaches out and tries the door one last time. This time, it opens without a problem and Tony is free to step into his brother’s room. 

Peter himself has retreated to his bed, curled up on top of the covers, face pressed into one of his many pillows. The sight is enough to crush Tony’s soul. He closes the door behind him and takes slow and careful steps towards the shaking figure. “Oh, baby. Come here,” he says softly and sits down next to his brother on the bed with opened arms, waiting. 

Tony knows what will happen next. It’s the same thing that always happens when Peter is sad. His little brother hesitates for a second before all but throwing himself into Tony’s arms. He wastes no time pulling him close until Peter is sitting comfortably on his lap, head tucked into the crook of his older brother’s neck. 

The collar of his shirt is starting to get wet as Tony allows Peter to continue sobbing against him, hands clutching the front of said shirt like it’s his lifeline, Tony running his fingers through the younger boy’s hair the whole time. It’s a good way to calm him down and has never failed in the past. It doesn’t fail now either, and he listens as Peter’s cries gradually decrease until there is no sound left except for heavy breathing. 

It’s only then that Tony starts to speak again and he makes sure to never stop his soothing motions. “What happened, Pete?” He gets kind of an answer when Peter shakes his head, silently telling him that he doesn’t want to talk about it, but Tony isn’t ready to take ‘no’ for an answer. “I can’t help if I don’t know what got you this upset. How am I going to find out who I need to beat the shit out of, huh?”

That _finally_ gets a laugh out of Peter and the next shake of his head is more a reaction to Tony’s overprotectiveness than a refusal to answer him. It’s only a matter of time now until he gives in and explains what happened and Tony is content enough to wait for a few more minutes. He’s pretty sure that they’ll both skip the first period tomorrow anyway so what harm can a little more time do?  
  
The last thing Tony wants to do is make Peter feel like he’s being pressured into telling him. That’s something he’d never do to anyone, but especially not to his little brother. Tony would give his life for Peter without a second of hesitation. Protecting him from harm is the most important task in Tony’s life, even when it means hurting others to do so. 

He’d happily pick a fist fight with the entire world if it meant keeping Peter safe. 

Speaking of, his little brother is starting to move around in an attempt to get closer to Tony. It’s not exactly possible with how hard he’s already pressed against the older boy, but Tony sure as hell isn’t going to stop him. It creates friction in all the right ways. The moving also signals that Peter is becoming restless and that means…

“Harry.” He’s close to spilling. “It’s because of Harry.” 

Hearing that name is enough to get Tony’s blood boiling. That fucker. Why Peter decided to fall for _him_ of all people will always remain a mystery. Harry doesn’t deserve his baby brother. In fact, no one does. 

“What did he do?” Tony asks, relocating both of his hands on Peter’s hips to keep him from shifting around too much. As good as it feels, getting an erection right now might not be the most considerate approach, not that it’s really in his control. 

“We— we went out to see a movie and he— he kissed me which is fine and all. I _like_ kissing.” Oh, how much Tony wants to open his mouth and say something he’d most definitely regret come morning. No, it’s not okay that this asshole wants to kiss Peter, his beautiful, amazing Peter who deserves so much better than those pig’s lips smashed against his own. 

But Tony keeps quiet and squeezes his brother’s hips in encouragement. It’s also really hard to get angry when Peter is so fucking cute. Of course he likes kissing. His brother can say the most precious things that never fail to make him smile. 

The younger boy wipes his nose on his slightly too long sleeve and only then does Tony realize that Peter is wearing one of his hoodies. It’s obvious that he threw it on after getting home but a tiny part of his brain remains in denial, pictures Peter out on his ‘date’ while being surrounded by his big brother’s smell. 

“But then he tried to… his hand moved down to… to—” That’s about as much as Tony can take. He lets out a dark growl that startles Peter. The younger boy flinches and tries to pull away, thinking that he’s the reason for his anger. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“No, baby. It’s not you,” Tony quickly reassures him, smiling at Peter when he gives him an uncertain look. “I love you, Pete. You know that you could never make me angry.” They don’t really fight. They aren’t like most siblings. Tony knows how lucky he is to have Peter as his brother, why would he waste the time they have together with useless fighting? 

“I’m angry at Harry. He doesn’t respect you enough.”

Peter bites his lip and his eyes reveal the conflict that’s going on in his brain. Normally, he’s quick to defend Harry - it’s the only time the two of them are not on the same page. But it's clear how much that asshole has messed up this time if Peter isn’t immediately disagreeing with him. 

“He was just _so aggressive_ about it. We were watching a movie! I didn’t want to then.” A little pout takes hold of Peter’s lip and if that isn’t the most precious thing Tony has ever seen. “And he knows I’ve never… you know. I don’t understand why he was so mean about it.” 

“Because he’s an asshole,” Tony says, no longer able to keep his distaste for Harry at bay. It’s one thing that the guy has been stealing Peter away from him lately. He doesn’t like it but as long as his little brother is happy, there is nothing Tony wants to do about it. But making Peter cry? That’s not acceptable. 

His little brother nods weakly and squirms against Tony’s hold, making it harder and harder for him to hide his reaction to their proximity. Surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, Peter doesn’t seem to mind. “He called me an uptight prude. Said I was no fun and that I wasted so much of his time where he could have fucked a lot of people. Then he just—” 

The words seem to be getting to him, his voice starting to waver a little once more. Tony starts to hum quietly and presses a kiss to Peter’s cheek. It somehow works, at least Peter can continue talking. “He left while the movie was still playing and I didn’t want to follow immediately cause it just got to the exciting part.”  
  
Tony chuckles and presses another kiss to his brother’s other cheek. Peter beams at that and returns the grin. Sadly, it falls away from his lips a moment later. “By the time I got out, Harry was gone. I texted him but he ignored all of them. He drove us there so I had to walk all the way home. That’s why I'm so late.” 

That revelation is enough to wipe the smirk off Tony’s face. “Wait, what?” He straightens his back, his muscles tensing. “He ditched you and you had to walk home?” Peter waits a moment before nodding. “Why didn’t you call me? I would have come and gotten you!” The thought of his brother walking alone through the darkness makes Tony want to have a word with Harry right this instant. 

The guy can be happy that comforting Peter is more important than beating his ass into the ground. _For now_. Tomorrow, that asshole is going to have one hell of a problem. 

Peter’s voice snaps him out of his trance. “I didn’t want to bother you. It was late and I know how much you hate Harry and I thought that...” He trails off and there is an adorable blush appearing on the younger boy’s cheeks - or it would be adorable if it hadn’t appeared there because of shame. 

“You thought I’d blame you for the entire thing?” Tony asks as he pushes a strand of brown hair out of Peter’s face. His little brother’s eyes are red-rimmed from all the crying but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s still the most breathtaking human being that Tony has ever laid eyes on. “Oh, Pete. I would never. You know what I would have done?” 

The younger boy looks at him from beneath his lashes and it’s such a stunning view that Tony has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from doing something rash. They are in the middle of a very important conversation and Tony _can’t_ let himself get distracted. 

“What would you have done?” Peter’s voice is lighter now, more playful. 

Tony smirks. “I would have gotten you and then we would have driven to Harry’s place.” His lips twitch when he hears Peter giggling. The younger boy already knows what’s coming next. “And then I would have beaten the shit out of him for not treating my baby brother the way he deserves to be treated.” 

Indeed, Peter’s giggling only gets louder with each word Tony utters. “And how do I deserve to be treated?” He’s getting bolder, it’s evident by the way he keeps sliding forward on Tony’s lap. There’s no way for Peter to have missed the bulge that has appeared there during the last few minutes.

“Like a king,” the older boy replies, trying his best to keep his breathing pattern somewhat normal. It works, kind of. Not really. Well, it’s not exactly Tony’s fault, is it? What’s important is that he’s explaining to Peter how important and valued he is and how little Harry understands that. “You should be treated like a king, Pete. Everyone who doesn’t agree with that isn’t worth your time.” 

“Yeah?” 

Tony loves it when Peter acts like this, when he wants and _needs_ his big brother to confirm certain things - as if hearing them out of Tony’s mouth is proof of their truthfulness. It is, of course. He’s never lied to Peter before and he never will.

“Yeah.” He can’t stop himself from tracing his little brother’s jawline with his finger, admiring the sharpness. “You need someone who puts your needs first, baby. No greedy selfish little boy who cares about nothing but his own dick.”

Peter lets out a gasp, pushing against Tony’s chest as some sort of scolding. “You can’t say stuff like that! It’s totally inappropriate!” Tony only grins in reply, barely able to keep the laugh in the back of his throat. His thoughts stray to the erection that’s pressing against Peter's stomach, not exactly hidden by the worn out sweatpants and boxers he’s wearing. Now, _that_ is something inappropriate.

He licks his lips, noticing how the action seems to catch Peter’s eye. “I’m just stating the truth. He didn’t care about what you wanted. That’s pretty selfish if you ask me.” And not at all surprising for boys that age. As much as Tony doesn’t want someone older for his baby brother, at least they’d also care about his needs and not just their own. 

His comment is met with sudden silence which baffles Tony. He’s not said something wrong, has he? No, he knows for a fact that he hasn’t. Still, Peter’s lack of response is… not worrying but unexpected. 

“Would you be selfish?” 

“Huh?” Caught slightly off-guard, Tony leans back to get a better look at his brother’s face. “What do you mean by that, baby?” Of all the things he’s expected Peter to say, this isn’t one of them. 

Or is it? 

“Would you be selfish in that situation?” 

It’s astonishing how innocent Peter can look while talking about such a topic. Tony blames it on those giant hazel brown orbs that never fail to captivate him. They are the same reason he fails to answer the question, only snapping back to the conversation when the boy on his lap rocks forward. 

“Pete, you know me. I’d never think about putting my own needs before yours.” Point in case, they are still talking when in reality Tony wants to do anything but that. “You’re special, baby. I value that. I _appreciate_ you and so should everyone else. Believe your big brother.” 

Peter smiles and it’s one of those smiles that light up the boy’s entire face, making it look like the source of warmth in the world. “I love you,” his little brother breathes out before pressing his lips to Tony’s. 

It’s… not entirely unexpected. Tony is aware that most people in his situation would hesitate, even pull back and stop this. But Peter and him have always been closer than most siblings and his baby brother deserves this. 

He deserves to be taken care of - and if no one else is able to step up to the task then Tony will happily be the one to do so. After all, there is no one who can treat Peter as well as he can. 

Tony hums, the sound vibrating in the back of his throat as he takes charge of the kiss. Peter surrenders easily, moaning loudly when Tony’s tongue demands entrance to his mouth. It’s a good kiss, a _real_ kiss and the older boy makes sure to put as much of his love into it as possible. 

Their rocking starts to become more forceful as the seconds drag on, their clothed erections dragging against each other as their tongues dance. Peter isn’t very good at kissing but the enthusiasm, as well as the beautiful sounds that slip out of him every now and then more than make up for it. 

“Tony,” his little brother gasps after a particularly good thrust and it’s that moment that Tony vows to himself that no one else is ever going to hear him make those sounds. Besides, no other name leaving Peter’s lips is going to sound even half as good as his. 

He chuckles softly and drags his hands down to Peter’s ass, squeezing once. He’s delighted when he feels his little brother’s cock twitch. “You like that, baby?” The question doesn’t really need answering but Peter’s vicious nodding is a reward in itself. 

Tony allows him a few more seconds of wild rocking before his desire for _more_ takes over. More skin contact, more friction, more _everything_. His intentions are clear when he twists his lower body, quickly switching their positions so that Peter is now spread out on the bed with Tony hovering above him. 

Their eyes lock and the older boy can’t help the grin that spreads across his lips at what he finds there. Peter’s pupils are blown wide, the darkness having swallowed nearly all the brown that has been there just moments before.

"As much as I love seeing you in this..." Tony bites his bottom lip, once again raking his eyes over the way his hoodie falls way too big around his baby brother's lean chest and hips, and grazes one hand down the bottom hem of it. He looks back into Peter's eyes, trying to gauge his reaction to the implicit question. 

Tony never had a problem knowing what Peter thought, and tonight is no different. The blush that's spread across his brother's cheeks somehow manages to get deeper, the arousal in his eyes in one magical trick only Peter knows the secret of veiling itself in shyness, and then Peter's biting his bottom lip in the exact mirror of Tony's previous gnawing and all Tony can do to stop himself from moaning out loud is lean down again and press their mouths to each other anew. 

His hand slips under the well-worn fabric of his hoodie and then again, snakes under the thin tank top Peter's wearing underneath. Between the softness of Peter's lips, and that of his skin, the little of it that Tony has access to, he can feel his resolve to keep this as innocent as possible slowly vanish. It doesn't mean he wants to rush into it either. He meant what he said, doesn't think he's ever meant anything more in his life when he said Peter deserves the best, deserves patience and care and gentleness. 

He deserves the space he gets to moan against Tony's lips, his breaths warm and puffing across Tony's chin in the most distracting way. He deserves the tenderness Tony puts in caressing his belly and then up, and up still, until the hoodie and top bunch over his forearm and he's grazing the pads of his fingers over his baby brother's perked nipples, the pebbly texture around the nubs and the way Peter's back immediately arches, well… _fuck_. 

His eyes have never been blessed with a more beautiful view than the one Tony is experiencing right now. He’s been with a lot of people in his life so far but none of them come even close to touching his heart like Peter does. His baby brother is so vocal in his approval, so responsive but at the same time, it’s not over the top. He isn’t pretending or trying to boost Tony’s ego. He acts like this because he loves Tony as much as Tony loves him. 

“You like that?” the older boy asks as he continues to let his fingertips shy over Peter’s nipples. His baby brother doesn’t answer with words but the loud moan that slips out of him is enough for Tony to know. It’s enough for him to understand that Peter wants more. Not about to deny him the pleasure that he craves, Tony tries to get Peter to sit up so he can remove the hoodie from his baby brother’s lean body. 

He’s surprised when Peter shakes his head and refuses to move. “No, please.” His voice is soft, making him sound a lot younger than he actually is. “I want to keep this on. It smells like you.” It’s a request that Tony can’t deny. If Peter wants to be completely surrounded by him, who is he to deny his baby brother the pleasure? 

Tony nods, lips curling upwards into a dashing smile that he promptly stamps on Peter’s own mouth. The kiss lasts until Tony has to draw back and take a breath. “Of course, baby. Whatever you want.” His fingers leave Peter’s chest, but not before making sure to pinch his hard and perky nipples one more time to get another moan out of him, and relocate themselves on the waistband of his baby brother’s pants. “But this is a little in the way.” 

This time, there is no contradiction coming from Peter and Tony is free to slowly pull the boy’s pants and boxers down, savouring every new inch of skin that gets revealed. There are freckles speckled across the younger boy’s thighs that Tony itches to trace with his tongue. Another time, perhaps. No, most definitely. 

For now however, his focus is on the perfect little cock that is now bare to his eyes, free to spring up and lay heavy against Peter’s stomach. Tony forces his gaze away from the red head and the drop of precum he can see there to lock eyes with Peter. His baby brother is panting heavily, his black eyes half-closed, eyelids fluttering. It’s enough to have Tony’s own cock begging for attention. 

“You’re so beautiful like that, Pete.” Tony will never tire of telling him so, no matter how often he’s going to repeat those exact words - and he’ll be a damned fool if he doesn’t do that repeatedly in the future. “You have the prettiest cock I’ve ever seen.”  
  
The words do their magic and he watches with delight as Peter’s blush deepens until his cheeks are bright red and the younger boy has to bite his lip to keep quiet. Tony knows how much Peter loves to be praised, how much control it takes for him to not drown in it and become a quivering mess.

Tony chuckles at the thought and reaches over his baby brother’s body to open the nightstand and get the bottle of lube he knows is hidden away there. The action manages to break through Peter’s lust-filled cloud and catch his attention. He gives the older boy a questioning glance, one Tony only answers with a small smirk. 

He pours a generous amount in his hand before throwing the bottle aside and gets to work, dragging both his hands down Peter’s body but careful to ignore the part that wants and _needs_ most of his attention. His baby brother whines when he realizes that and Tony has to catch one of his wrists before Peter has the chance to take matters into his own hand. 

“Come on now,” Tony murmurs, one slick finger starting to circle Peter’s rim. The younger boy’s reaction is immediate, hands flying up to grip Tony’s shoulder as he thrust up in search for more. “Ah, ah. Patience, darling. We’ll have to prepare you for this, alright? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Peter doesn’t seem to agree with that, _at all_. His upward grinding doesn’t stop as Tony continues to prepare him. The older boy knows that he could go _a little bit_ faster but where is the fun in that? Wanting to make Peter feel good is a priority but that doesn’t mean that he can’t tease him first.

His finger continues circling his baby brother’s hole, applying just enough pressure to give Peter some kind of relief but never truly giving him what he craves. It’s not until Peter is starting to squirm and whine that Tony finally gives in and slowly slides the first finger inside of him. 

He’s patient, more patient than he’d be with any other person in this situation. Peter’s earlier words haven’t flown over his head and even with his dick doing most of the thinking now, Tony knows that his baby brother has limited experience with this, knows that his cock is the first cock Peter will take in his life. 

The thought shouldn’t excite him as much as it does but Tony is just human after all - and fantasizing about how Peter will never feel someone else be inside of him, be _connected_ to him the way the older boy is about to be… it’s nearly enough to drive Tony mad with lust. 

“Do you want your big brother’s cock, baby?” he asks, smiling at the beads of sweat that are starting to appear on Peter’s forehead. The younger boy is panting, eyes squeezed shut and hips continuing to rise off the mattress with every stroke of Tony’s fingers. Peter nods and then his eyes slip open to help him as his hands slide from Tony’s shoulders down his back and to the edge of the older boy’s own pants. 

Tony watches with interest, waiting for Peter’s next move that doesn’t come. Instead, his baby brother looks back at him, an unspoken question in his gaze. His fingers are playing with Tony’s waistband but he doesn’t attempt to push them down until the older boy nods to give him the go-ahead. “It’s alright, Pete. I know you’re curious.” 

Peter requires no further encouragement, quick to push the fabric separating him from Tony out of the way until both the older boy’s boxers and trousers are past his hips and no longer in the way. Tony nearly groans out loud when his cock springs free but catches himself in the last moment to direct his attention back to Peter. 

It takes some time until he’s able to add a second finger and it becomes clear that Peter doesn’t share Tony’s sense of gentleness and care as he pushes back against the older boy’s hand. It reaches the point where Tony is forced to pin Peter down with his free hand, letting out a warning growl when his baby brother tries to fight back. 

“Patience,” Tony warns. He receives no answer besides another high pitched moan. “Pete, I don’t want this to hurt. I promised not to be selfish.”  
  
“But…” Peter barely has enough breath to speak. “But I _want_ it. I want you, Tony. _Please._ ” He bites his lip because torturing Tony has always been a speciality of his and flutters his pretty eyelashes at him. “Please?” 

“Pete—” And then, because it hasn’t been enough so far, Tony feels a curious hand wrapping around his rock hard cock to give it an experimental stroke. The older boy bites the inside of his cheek but can’t help thrusting forward into the welcoming warmth, a strangled gasp escaping him. “You don’t fight fair, baby.”

The embarrassed look Peter tries to sell him doesn’t exactly work, Tony knows his baby brother too well to not be able to tell when he’s being genuine and this isn’t one of those times. If anything, Peter is being smug about the whole ordeal. Cheeky little thing.

“Fine, fine. Just… a little longer, alright?” Tony lets out an over-dramatic sigh but adds a third finger to fulfil Peter’s needs. “Let your big brother take care of you.” Another high-pitched whine, that surely would have gotten them caught if anyone else was currently home, leaves Peter but the younger boy stops protesting. Not only Tony’s cock but also his heart jump when he realizes that this is yet another demonstration of his baby brother’s utmost trust in him. 

He doesn’t stop showering Peter with praise as he gets him ready, the rhythm with which he’s preparing Peter’s hole gradually increasing until Tony is able to massage the younger boy’s prostate. Judging from Peter’s reaction alone, he knows that no one else has made him feel like this before and Tony can’t help the way his chest swells with pride. He continues until Peter lets go of his aching cock to reach for his own but never reaching his destination thanks to Tony catching his hand. 

“No, no. That’s not how we play, baby. You wait until we’re both there.” 

“Then get going already!” 

Tony can feel his own patience starting to slip away. A few more seconds is all he lasts before his blood-drained brain convinces him that it’s time. He grabs his cock and positions it on Peter’s stretched hole. His gaze is glued to the point where they are about to be connected as Tony slickens himself up. 

“It’s… not going to hurt?” Peter’s small voice breaks Tony out of his trance, makes him look back up. What he finds there isn’t fear but uneasiness. He can’t help the twitch of his lips. Not so cocky after all, is he? 

“No, baby. It might be a little uncomfortable in the beginning but I promise you that I won’t hurt you.” 

He presses one last lingering kiss to Peter’s lips and starts to push in. It’s a slow process, one Tony has to stop every other second to keep his composure and not wildly thrust into the heat that awaits him. But it ends with him fully seated inside Peter, patiently waiting for the boy to adjust to the new feeling. 

As expected, Peter flinches away at first, not used to the sudden fullness he’s experiencing but he doesn’t push Tony away and Tony, in return, gives him all the time he needs. He knows that Peter is ready when the younger boy’s hands grab his back and press down, trying to get Tony to move - something he doesn’t need to be told twice. 

His first couple of thrusts are slow and controlled and Tony greedily drowns in the sounds that get out of his baby brother. Peter’s moans, coupled with the slick sounds of Tony’s grunts and his lubed up cock sliding in and out of him, fill the space around the two boys as they get lost in each other’s arms. 

Tony trails his mouth from Peter’s cheek down to his ear, whispering sweet nothings into it. “You’re perfect, baby. Do you hear me? Fucking perfect.” His tongue darts out to trail along the shell of his brother’s ear and Tony is delighted at the surprised squeak it earns him. “How does it feel having your big brother so deep inside you?” 

Peter digs his fingers deeper into Tony’s back and the older boy isn’t sure if he should be grateful for the added barrier of his shirt or not. He’s not much into pain but the thought of carrying Peter’s claw marks with him wherever he goes has him groaning and quickening his thrusts. 

There isn't a lot of talking after that except for the occasional curse that slips out of Tony’s mouth when Peter’s hole squeezes his cock just the right way. His hips snap forward, fueled by his baby brother’s reaction. It’s messy and loud and filthy but the only word Tony can think about during their coupling is _perfect_. Because that’s what his baby brother is: perfect. 

Tony keeps his promise, makes sure that Peter is the first to come. It doesn’t take much, a few hard thrusts and an experienced hand on the younger boy’s cock and Peter is reduced to a moaning mess. His baby brother’s hips snap upwards as he spills his load all over his lean stomach, painting it white. 

And if that isn’t enough to make Tony himself lose control, nothing will ever be. He stills long enough to watch Peter ride out his high before allowing his own pleasure to take control. He presses the younger boy into the sheets and gives one last thrust. The love that’s threatening to combust his chest, as well as Peter’s impossibly tight rim that’s effectively trapping Tony in his body finally make him spiral into blissful oblivion. 

He distinctly hears Peter crying out as the warmth of Tony’s cum fills him for the first time but the older boy is too lost in his pleasure to be sure of it. Still, he doesn’t forget to press sloppy kisses against his baby brother’s neck as weak praises fill the air. 

It takes all of Tony’s remaining strengths to pull out of Peter and he winces at the sudden loss, at the cold air that hits his softening cock but it’s worth the torture as he lies down on his back and pulls the younger boy against his body. Peter wastes no time throwing one of his legs and arms over Tony and trapping him under his weight. 

“Thank you,” he sleepily mumbles into Tony’s neck and pays no mind to the mess that his lower body is. “I love you, Tony.” 

The older boy can’t help but smile, his own arm wrapping itself around Peter’s waist to hold him close. “I love you too, baby boy. And tomorrow, I’m going to beat that asshole Harry up for you, alright?”  
  
The giggle that escapes Peter is the cutest sound Tony has ever heard in his life and he’s going to make sure that he’ll never have to live without it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize but I'm already in the middle of writing another incest fic and I'm fairly sure that I've lost all shame at this point.


End file.
